his last words
by le.smol.bean
Summary: ok so I have no clue if this is good but this is the surprise, also I know that my titles kinda suck so yeah haha! One more thing is that this is a one shot so yuppers :3


I sat in my bedroom… alone like always Matt and Edd are in the living room laughing along with the tv. My room is a mess, i've been drinking heavily ever since… ah never mind about that, I just don't see how they're fine and acting normal about what happened. I hear a knock on my door, I drag myself to the door and open it.

"What do you want Edd?"

"I just wanted to check in on you, you've been in there for a week now. I'm wondering how your surviving." he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh about tord… yeah i'm fine…" I pull the arms of my blue hoodie over my arms averting my eyes from Edd.

"But me and Matt are going out to eat if you want to want to eat with us" he smiled slightly at me.

"Where is it?"

He smiles a bit more hoping that I would come with them.

"We're gonna go just eat at the diner!"

"Forget it Edd I don't wanna go" I turn away remembering that was the place where him and I went for our first date

*flllaaassshhhhbaaaacckkkkk*

 _I walk up to the diner with tord we both smile at each other happy as can be. We get to the door and he opens it for me and gives me the funniest look. I look at him and burst out laughing I give him a kiss while I walk in the diner_

"Awwwww Toomm c'mmoonnnn please" Edd did a cat smile and put a hand on my shoulder

"I SAID NO" I pushed him away and slammed the door, I flopped myself and cried with the memories flooding through my brain. I shake my head and sit up and head for the kitchen. I stumble down the hallway I look at the picture my eyes glazed over, I see a red hoodie and a goofish grin on his face. I trace my fingers along the edge of the frame then slowly take it off of the wall. I stare…. Tears burn my eyes as they run down my face, bending over I hold the picture of my Tord close to my chest, my heart. I get back up reluctantly and head to the kitchen holding the picture in my hands making my way to the fridge. I set the photo down on the counter and opened up the fridge staring at the contents in the fridge. I grab a burger from one of the guys and a beer then head to my room again. I finish my food the I nod back to sleep.

 _It was the day Tord was supposed to come home today from the war he was in. Me Edd and Matt all sat in the living room waiting for his return. I walk around nervously holding a ring in my hand, me and Tord had been going out for about 3 years ever since that giant robot incident._

 _I heard a knock on the door I walk quickly over hoping it would be Tord. I open it to find Paul and Patryk at the door._

" _please get in the car we need you at the hospital immediately tord is in trouble and we fear he may not make it" Paul said nervously as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the car._

 _I hold the ring closely as the tears flow down my face._

 _We make it to the hospital and we made sure to check in as quickly as possible, we rushed to the room number. We reached the door and I put my hand over the knob quickly but opened the door quietly._

" _Tom?" I hear his voice weak as he attempts to sit up but Paul and Patryk rush over to ensure that he made as little movement as possible._

" _Tord!" I rush over to the side of the bed and looked at him, his face was gauzed up as well as his arms and side… he looked really bad._

 _Tears flow down my face as I touch his face softly. I place a gentle kiss on his lips then back up and I put my hands in my pocket, I feel the box that had the ring that would bond us together forever. I pull it out and kneel on my knee as it could be the last thing Tord would remember._

 _I look up and I see tord sitting up… he looked like he was in pain, but his face was bright as he smiled. I clear my throat and looked him straight in the eyes._

" _Tord Larsson will you marry me?"_

 _He looks at me and smiles the biggest grin and holds my hand._

" _Yes of course! Yes yes yes yes!" Tord says as tears fill his eyes._

 _A couple of hours go by as we both holds hand laughing and smiling, but he gets worse and worse. It was about 12 am when he was really bad. He laid in the bed to weak to move a muscle. His face was pale._

" _T-tom I want you to know…" He gathered up the strength to grab my hand._

" _Yes?" I feel tears fill my eyes._

" _Jeg elsker deg" he said weakly and his grip on my hand went loose._

 _That was the only Norwegian I knew and it meant 'I love you'. I yelled._

" _T-tord… no no no no no no no no no NO!" tears flow down my face fast and hard._

 _I bury my head into him and cry, I cry and cry and cry_

I wake up in my dark, stuffy room.

"God not again"


End file.
